As fossil fuel resources and the related environment issues, in particular air quality, become more important to the public, as evidenced by the increased discussion in the popular press, there is an increased desire by the public to obtain vehicles with increased efficiency. Therefore manufacturers are looking for apparatus and methods to increase the efficiency of the internal combustion engine or replace the internal combustion engine. One technique to improve efficiency is through hybrid vehicles whose wheels are driven by a combination of an internal combustion engine and an electric motor. However there are concerns that the increased efficiencies are being off-set by the potential solid waste of the battery. In addition, hybrid vehicles are designed to promote efficiency during around-town driving in that they convert energy normally wasted during coasting and braking into electricity.
Unfortunately, there are deficiencies in conventional internal combustion engines that lead to inefficiencies. Furthermore, hybrid vehicles do not overcome these deficiencies. Furthermore, the internal combustion engine discharges a significant waste heat product that is dumped into the environment.